


Минуточку

by LamiraMetius



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, blowjob, er - Freeform, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Описание:Ханамия думал, что он уверенно доминирует, но что-то пошло не такПосвящение:Написано для WTF Kuroko no Basuke 2020
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 7





	Минуточку

Речь не про извинения. Нет. Не дождется.

Ханамия резко втянул воздух через нос, поморщился, но решительно не отвернулся. Запах тела после тренировки — совершенно не возбуждающая штука, что бы там ни говорили, и исключений нет. Люди не пахнут торжеством, победой, чем-то там еще, нет, они пахнут потом — и тем, как пот ложится на ношеную синтетическую форму и старые кроссовки. Это не возбуждает.

Но, как и всегда, есть нюанс.

Когда Теппей выговаривал ему за излишнюю жесткость к ученикам, это было даже забавно — было бы, если бы не тот мерзкий как-его-там второкурсник, который мало того что бегает словно ему обе ноги сломали (хуже, Ханамия знает, как бегают люди после сложных переломов, и этот бегает хуже), так еще и выпрашивает защиту у тренера вместо того, чтобы просто. Еще. Двадцать. Раз. Отжаться.

Далеко мальчик пойдет. Очень далеко.

Теппей так активно высказывался в его защиту — и так обычно растерялся на вопрос «а что, если я продолжу» — что вместо продолжения ссоры Ханамия чуть-чуть улыбнулся, коснулся через шорты самой сговорчивой его части, и пообещал продолжить эту беседу чуть позже, в тренерской раздевалке. А если бы кое-кто не грел уши за углом — или делал это потише — разговор мог бы и не прерываться, к немалому удовольствию Ханамии, ужасу Теппея и смешанным чувствам невольного вуайериста.

С появлением в своей жизни Теппея он начал немного понимать, зачем люди вообще иногда занимаются просто сексом, одной из самых скучных и предсказуемых штук в мире. Это иногда было даже приятно, но и на миг не так приятно, как смотреть в глаза партнера, расширяющиеся от смеси ужаса, стыда и вожделения. Даже почти так же приятно, как ощущать под рукой — ногой, головой, чем угодно — хруст ломающихся костей и видеть в глазах партнера ужас ломающейся жизни.

И, возвращаясь в момент, к этому имел самое прямое отношение неприятный, раздражающий запах пота.

Теппей прикрывал глаза, отворачивался и даже начал — идиот — говорить что-то про «потом», как будто у него не темнело в глазах всю вторую половину тренировки. Как будто это не он пялился на задницу Ханамии, старательно делая вид, что смотрит куда угодно еще. Стыд, страх разоблачения, неуместность возбуждения — все эти вещи делали обычный скучный секс куда как более интересным, даже немного отвлекали от желания выставить нахуй бесталанного придурка со второго курса. У Теппея дрожали руки — он опирался ими на скамью, и Ханамия строго следил за тем, чтобы там они и оставались.

Это не было извинениями, о нет — но кое-кто из присутствующих мог считать, что извинениями это все-таки было, и в своих лучших традициях чувствовать от этого совсем немного вины.

Или не немного…

Теппей не любит смешивать профессиональную и личную жизнь, все еще умеет краснеть, когда перед ним сквернословишь — но когда Ханамия опускается на колени у его ног, стаскивает шорты вместе с бельем и просто недолго смотрит снизу вверх, касается носом и языком соленой кожи на внутренней стороне бедра, несильно, даже нежно кусает — у Теппея стоит так, что кажется, можно не делать больше ничего.

Из коридора доносятся голоса — похоже, чертовы второкурсники закончили отмываться и теперь будут болтать в коридоре до скончания века. Ханамия поднимает голову, встречается взглядом с Теппеем и прикладывает палец к губам.

…и именно это выражение его лица сносит крышу окончательно, всецело, совсем.

Если их застанут, будет скандал. Если их услышат — их застанут, это неизбежно. А если Ханамия продолжит…

Он улыбается, когда наклоняется ближе и плавным, теплым движением проводит языком по вздутой венке на стволе — медленно. Так, чтобы почувствовать, как Теппей напрягается всем телом, как втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, как дрожь проходит по его телу от скул до бедер. Если бы он не хотел, если бы его карьера, доброе имя, безопасность были в самом деле важнее — он бы отказался, разве нет? Ханамия ничем ему не угрожает, ничем не принуждает, просто кружит пальцами, чуть царапая, по его колену. Тому самому колену, конечно же.

Их первое общее воспоминание и вечная — на самом деле вечная — отметина его власти над телом этого человека. Первое «больно», после которого было так много «хорошо».

Вкус не отвратителен — ну, не более чем всегда. Член и есть член, пот — это просто пот, а Теппей закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову, чуть двигает губами, пока что беззвучно, но это пока.

Не прекращая медленно, размеренно касаться языком ствола, Ханамия поднимает руку и накрывает пальцами губы Теппея, призывая к молчанию. Все, чего он хочет — несколько минут послушной неподвижности, но эти, блядь, губы открываются, обхватывают его пальцы, насаживаются, и они горячие и мягкие, сссволочь, ну нахрена отвлекать-то. Часть физических процессов оказывается занята — то, что он делает губами, не касаясь мозга, напрямую отдается в члене, а стоять на коленях, на что-то опираться, наклоняться и сосать намного удобнее, когда опорных рук все же две.

Серьезно.

Но он так хорошо это делает, так увлечен и кажется, так надежно пока что молчит, что Ханамия вздыхает, накрывает губами головку и опирается на его бедро свободной рукой для устойчивости. Может быть, когда-нибудь будет забавно убрать руки и позволить Теппею взять контроль над процессом…

Мысль не вызывает возбуждения, но — что удивительно — и не пугает. Если однажды он в самом деле будет извиняться, он обязательно рассмотрит этот вариант. А сегодня он не извиняется.

Губы и щеки приходится напрягать — язык, опять же, немного, по головке, тут главное поймать ритм. Конечно, эмоционально приятней так отсосать. чтобы аж яйца по подбородку шлепали, а еще отпускать, дразнить, отстраняться, смотреть в глаза, растрахивать зад, и все это обязательно будет — может быть даже вечером — но не сейчас. Эти блядские губы делают с пальцами Ханамии что-то настолько торкающее, что он сам уже не уверен в своей способности заткнуться надолго.

Губы уже ноют от напряжения, сжимаются вокруг члена Теппея, язык кружит по головке, подстраиваясь — кажется, неосознанно, нет времени и сил понимать — под движения языка на пальцах, и неистово, отчаянно хочется подрочить. Ханамия решает, что нашел точку равновесия и только начинает убирать руку, как тяжелая ладонь Теппея ложится на его затылок. Обычный жест. Ласкающий, нежный, теплый, вот все эти слова, которыми можно описать Киёши Теппея в постели, только рука у него тяжелая, и когда равновесия почти нет, от такого жеста оно теряется окончательно, куда-то уходит, и получается только быстро-быстро открыть рот как можно шире и задержать дыхание. Первое — потому что зубы, второе — потому что не очень вежливо блевать на партнера даже когда его член внезапно давит на заднюю стенку горла, а глубже ты не умеешь и вообще никогда не умел. Ханамия коротко вздыхает, звучит это именно так непристойно, как звучит вздох с членом где-то у гланд.

И Теппею хватает.

А что кто-то тут внизу не очень-то и любит, когда в рот кончают — это сейчас не важно, и не надо думать, что вот этими самыми пальцами, которые Теппей так и не отпустил, сейчас можно мерзенько так отомстить… Но во-первых, все еще не надо блевать на партнера, а во-вторых, он уже отпускает. Целует пальцы. Молча. В паху давит, горячо и вообще как-то тупо все это. Минет хорош как прелюдия, а не когда один разрядился, а второй ждет как дурак.

Теппей чуть давит на плечо, опускается на колени — идиот, не встанет же потом — сползает со скамьи и оказывается прям сверху. Одно дело когда сосешь и так на коленях между его ног, тут непонятно, кто больше открыт. А так — это он верхом, да еще и прижимает всем своим немаленьким весом, и хорошо, что у Ханамии растяжка хорошая, может себе такие фокусы позволить… Больше он не может себе позволить ничего, потому что одной рукой опирается, чтобы не навернуться затылком на пол, а вторая оказывается срочно нужна, когда огромная ладонь Теппея накрывает его член целиком прямо через ткань, а не получается ни толкнуться ему навстречу, ни уклониться, ничего не получается, только кусать пальцы, еще влажные от его слюны, задерживать дыхание, и…

И.

В ушах приятно звенит, в коридоре болтают эти бесполезные кретины, но ими можно заняться позже. Сейчас надо встать. Сейчас надо все же в душ. Сейчас тяжело. в конце концов.

Сейчас.

Минуточку.


End file.
